Taking Risks
by MeganTheDivergentTribute
Summary: The Rebellion ended 3 years ago. Katniss and Peeta have grown considerably closer than either of them expected. Things had been tough, but they were getting through it, together. Katniss' Mom was living in District Four, working in the hospital there, trying her hardest to block out the events of the last few years, especially the death of Prim. Better Summary Inside.


**Taking Risks**

**SUMMARY: The Rebellion ended 3 years ago. Katniss and Peeta have grown considerably closer than either of them expected. Things had been tough, but they were getting through it, together. **

**Katniss' Mom was living in District Four, working in the hospital there, trying her hardest to block out the events of the last few years, especially the death of Prim. Katniss didn't hear from Gale anymore. He was to busy with his new job in District Two. **

**Everything seemed to be fitting into place for Katniss and Peeta, until one mistake leads to many problems for the two of them. Could this be the end?**

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I have some great ideas for this story. It isn't my first Fanfic, but it is the first on my new account. **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story, the first part of this is just going to be a description of whats going on. It's going to mainly be in Katniss' POV however I might throw some Peeta in the mix too. I have no idea how long this story is going to end up, just going to keep writing, they usually come to an end when the time is right.**

**It's set after MockingJay, so if you haven't already read it, there will be spoilers inside, so I would suggest reading MockingJay before if you don't want to see any spoilers.**

**Last thing, I don't own any of these characters, apart from any characters which come from my crazy brain, the rest all belong to he wonderful Suzanne Collins. **

**Chapter 1- New Start:**

Missing someone is the worst feeling that anyone can suffer through.

I know the feeling way to much. Ever since my younger sister ,Primrose, died three years ago in the bombings, at the end of the rebellion, it felt like there was a piece missing. And there was.

But she wasn't the only one that I missed. There was my Mother too, she didn't return to district twelve. Not even for the few belongs that had been saved. Instead she had moved to District four, working in the new hospitals over there. She was as happy as she could be over there, and I understood how she couldn't come back to the home theyhad once shared with Prim. I struggled myself at times too.

Gale was gone to, working in District Two, I didn't hear anything from him though. He had disappeared from my life completely, and he wasn't coming back.

However, it wasn't all bad for me. I did still have Peeta, he wasn't going anywhere, and I was forever thankful for that, he was my rock through all the hard times.

The two of them, slowly became closer after the rebellion had ended. It wasn't easy; I was depressed, and he was still suffering from flashbacks. But for now, they were living together, in her old victors house. Happily.

Peeta had re-built his families bakery, it was a form of therapy for him, the only therapy which actually worked. Sometimes I wasn't enough to help fight the bad memories away into the night.

That morning I awoke to the sun shining through the beak in the curtains. It was early spring, and the bedroom had a crisp feel to it.

Stretching out my arms, and rolling to the left, I felt that the bed was empty. It made me feel the emptiness creeping back up on the inside. The feeling was a regular.

Peeta always left early to get down to the bakery on weekdays. I wasn't overly pleased over it because I enjoyed him being there in the mornings, especially being able to eat his warm; fresh bread. But the rest of district twelve enjoyed his bread too, and I wasn't the selfish type.

Throwing the covers back I dragged myself out of the oversized bed, and headed into the bathroom which was joined onto their room. The crisp air made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I had been longing for the warm spray of the shower, since the crisp air made contact with my delicate skin. Dropping my used bed clothes to the floor, I turned on the shower and stepped under the warm rain coming from the shower head.

A small moan escapes from my lips as the water warms the whole of my body. All of the aches from sleep, quickly forgotten, washed away with the water.

Eventually though, the shower water began to run cold and I decided that it would be best to get out, before catching a cold.

Once out, and dry, I plodded back into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, my hair dripping down my neck, my feet leaving water foot prints behind me as a trail. Once in my room I dried off and changed into some black pants and a plain dark brown t-shirt, my fathers old hunting jacket thrown over the top. Even after everything they had been through, some things just never changed.

Getting hungry, I put on my boots and headed downstairs, where I put some water in a pot, turning on the hob and letting it heat up on there. It was a routine now, Starting the day with a cup of coffee and a fresh roll which Peeta always left behind before heading to the bakery in the mornings, and today was no exception.

However today was different, when she made the coffee, the scent caused a sudden wave of sickness.

Quickly I moved the cup of steaming coffee to the side and rushed over to the sink, moving my head down, elbows resting on either side.

What was going on? I had been drinking coffee in the mornings since the rebellion ended, I was always fine. Nothing had changed.

Deciding that I couldn't deal with the smell of it anymore I picked up the cup of steaming coffee tipped it down the drain and then made my way outside, clicking the door behind shut behind me.

The air was fresh, welcoming spring. This was the best time for hunting, which is why I enjoyed it the most. The animals all came out of hibernation and he plants all began growing.

It also reminded me of Prim. She enjoyed the spring too, it was always her favourite time. The spring sun would always reflect on her hair making it a more golden blonde.

Suddenly, a bitter wind struck, causing me to shiver and my arms to instantly grab onto the edges of my jacket, pulling it closer around my body.

Although it was moving into spring, the wind was still cold.

Not knowing where I was going, I just walked. The fresh air made me feel a little better, the sickness seemed to have passed; for now at least.

I came to a stop outside of the bakery. Not entirely sure how I managed to get here, but now that I was, I might as well go in and see Peeta.

Standing at the counter, when she walked in, ordering some rolls was Delly. It had been a while since the last time I had seen her, so I decided to walk over and greet her.

"Good Morning Delly, how are you?" I asked softly, standing to her right.

Delly turned her head in my direction, her friendly smile planted on her lips.

"Katniss! Good morning, it's so good to see you. I'm doing well thank you, how about yourself. Everything okay? Looking a little pale." Delly spoke in high speed, rushing out her words to me. She said that I looked pale, was that true? maybe I was coming down with something, that would explain the sudden sickness feeling earlier on.

"Oh, that's great Delly" I replied softly. "I've been okay thank you, just felt a little sick earlier, probably coming down with something." I sighed, my voice quiet.

Peeta, made that the moment that he walked up to the counter from the back room. His hair was cover in flour, as was his face, a goofy smile playing at his lips.

"Good morning Katniss" He smiled, walking around the counter, wrapping his arms around me, and planting a gently kiss to my cheek.

"I'll see the two of you soon. Bye!" Delly excused herself, leaving the bakery with her fresh rolls.

I smile, turning my attention back to Peeta, looking into his bright blue eyes. I'm just about give him a quick peck on the lips when bakery bell rings, signalling that someone has just entered into the shop.

Peeta quickly heads back over to the counter as the women who entered the shop looks at the rolls and cakes on display.

"I'll see you later Peeta." I say heading to the door, before opening it, I turn to Peeta, a smirk on my face and say; "You're cooking dinner tonight." with that I pull the door open an walk back out into the cool air.

* * *

Once I arrive I realise how hungry I am, and grab some of the rolls which peeta left this morning and begin eating.

I don't have any plans for today, so I decide that the house could do with a sort out. They both had stuff which they no longer needed or used.

The day is spent with me sorting through the kitchen, and bedroom. I'm falling into the darkness of sleep, on the couch, when Peeta arrives home around seven that night. I don't understand why I'm so tired though. I slept in this morning too, which is not something that usually happens. Instead of worrying, I shrug it off and sit up, stretches out my arms.

Peeta then walks through the door, that same grin on his face that I fell in love with instantly, with a plate of fresh bread and cheese.

"Sorry that I'm late Katniss, decided to get dinner together before coming home. I'm glad that I did now, you look tired. Lets eat and head to bed." He kissed the top of my head, warmth filling me inside. He placed the food down and went to fetch us some plates.

I looked down at the food and heard my stomach growling at me. I guess I was hungrier than I thought.

After eating, we both headed upstairs and got into our night clothes, before climbing into the warmth of the bed. His arms quickly found my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you Katniss." He muttered into my hair.

"I love you too, Peeta." I said softly, before the sleep took over and I drifted into a peaceful sleep. Free of any nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, I wake to find a pair of strong, warm arms still wrapped around me from the night before. It was a Saturday. He didn't have to go into the bakery today.

My mouth twitched up into a smile and rolled over to find him already awake, a smile planted on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered, before kissing me softly on the lips.

I respond by kissing him back softly. Its when I pull away that I feel a sudden wave of sickness hit me, and rush into the bathroom where I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Peeta is quickly behind me, holding my hair back, and cleaning me up once im finished.

My head is pounding as I try to figure it out. Figure out what's wrong with me.

"Are you feeling better now Katniss?" Peeta asks, his voice full of concern.

"A little. I guess." I go to nod my head, but soon decide that's a bad idea since my head is pounding.

And that's when it hits me.

I've been getting sudden waves of sickness recently.

My head's been pounding.

I ache all over.

And I haven't had my period yet. It's late.

"Peeta..." I say, nervously.

"Yeah Katniss? What is it?" He asks, looking down at me.

"I think I'm pregnant..." My voice shakes as I speak, my eyes meet his.

That's when I notice his eyes turning a dark colour. I had to get out of there.


End file.
